


Coffee?

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine Barry realizing hours later that you were hitting on him.





	Coffee?

Barry sat with Cisco in Starlabs, going over his latest speed readings. For once it was a quiet day in Central City, and Barry had time to…live his life. He went to work, did some grocery shopping, and even stopped by Jitters to pick up coffee for him and Cisco–without the superspeed needed.

“And it was free?” Cisco asked. He looked at his cup curiously before taking a sip.

“Yeah, the barista was really nice,” Barry said. “They even gave me a free scone.” He picked up his own cup and took a gulp, then set it back on the counter. Cisco looked at Barry’s white cup, some writing partially obscured due to the sleeve on it. 

Cisco grinned. “Free scone huh? Sounds like they’re into you.”

Barry scoffed. “No, I’m sure they were just being–”

Without another word Cisco turned Barry’s cup until the writing was facing him, and slid the sleeve down to reveal your name and phone number. Cisco finished, “Nice?”

Barry looked at your phone number and then to his friend, mouth agape. 

Cisco nodded. “And you call yourself a CSI?”


End file.
